1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical network, and more particularly, to an optical network having a MEMS switching system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In recent years, internet usage and other computer communications modes have become widespread. Moreover, audio and video applications that are becoming increasingly popular require large amounts of information (bandwidth) to be transferred. As a result, demands on the bandwidth supported by communications systems have skyrocketed. Accordingly, optical communication systems have become increasingly important to fulfill such needs.
Such optical communications systems are capable of rapidly transferring large volumes of information by converting electrical signals into light signals and transmitting the light through optical fibers. The optical fibers form a network of optical paths between different geographic locations (e.g., different metropolitan areas). To route the information between the different locations, the information is switched between different optical paths. Conventionally, the information is switched by converting the optical signals into electrical signals, switching the electrical signals, and re-transmitting the signals onto the desired optical path. Of course, the term xe2x80x9cswitchxe2x80x9d is intended include optical crossconnects or other suitable elements.
With advances in optical communications technology, optical switches (such as MEMS switches) are being developed to provide large switching fabrics that operate in the optical domain and can switch more information faster than electrical switches. An example of such an optical switch is disclosed by L. Y. Lin et al. xe2x80x9cFree-Space Micromachined Optical Switches with Submillisecond Switching Time for Large-Scale Optical Crossconnects,xe2x80x9d IEEE Photonics Technology Letters, Vol. 10, No. 4, pp. 525-527, 1998 (which is hereby incorporated by reference). However, it is desired that MEMS based optical switches operate accurately and efficiently with low loss and high switching speeds. If optical signals are subject to sufficiently great optical losses, the optical signals can no longer be reliably detected over noise and/or background effects. Thus, the reduction of optical losses serves to maintain signal integrity.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an optical switch that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide an optical switch that provides reduced optical loss.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an optical switch that is compact.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an optical switch that is easy to operate and manufacture with a low cost.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, an optical switch includes a plurality of first optical fiber, a plurality of second optical fibers, a first MEMS array, and a second MEMS array. The first MEMS array is optically coupled with the first optical fibers to receive optical signals from the first optical fibers and to direct the optical signals, wherein the first MEMS array defines a first array incidence angle between a normal direction to the first MEMS array and a direction of the received optical signals. The second MEMS array is optically coupled with the first MEMS array to receive the directed optical signals and to re-direct the directed optical signals into the second optical fibers wherein the second MEMS array defines a second array incidence angle between a normal direction to second MEMS array and a direction of the re-directed optical signals. The configuration of the components is provided to provide reduced optical losses.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.